1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a user interface and method for managing icons on a group-by-group basis using a skin image.
2. Description of Related Art
In the past, typical data input/output means in a computer system was a keyboard. However, with the advent of a user interface based on a graphic user interface (GUI) to increase usability, users require not only a keyboard but also a mouse to work on a computer.
GUIs have become the preferred method through which users have chosen to interact with their computers, necessitating computer mice in addition to keyboards.
Computer systems have become operated with mouse clicking rather than with traditional keyboard input based on user's text command performed by clicking elements called icons.
Current GUIs, such as those in the MICROSOFT WINDOWS® line of products, display a number of icons on desktop backgrounds, often referred to as “windows,” thus facilitating usability. In a Linux or Unix system, in order to provide user inputs, icons are used by X Windows environment based on a Motif interface. In addition, Macintosh or IMac line of products manufactured by the Apple Computer, Inc., implement or display user's desired functions or contents by icon clicking.
Icons contribute to user's convenience from the viewpoint of effective accessibility to computer system functions. In particular, an icon contains an image; it allows a user to easily know which function is associated with it.
FIGS. 1A and 1B illustrate conventional arrangements of icons on a screen.
A reference numeral 900 indicates an output device of a computer such as a monitor and a reference numeral 11 indicates a screen.
The icons are arranged on the screen 11 in a two-dimensional manner. The arrangement shown in FIG. 1 is a common pattern, and functions and characteristics of the icons are not taken into consideration.
The icons may be arranged according to, for example, the order in which they are created, their format, or by name. However, the icons are not arranged in such a manner as desired by a user.
Conventionally, a user classifies and arranges desired icons as shown in a screen 12. By moving an icon to a predetermined portion of the screen 12, icons can be visually classified. However, when a new icon is added or classified icons are re-arranged, every single icon should be inconveniently moved.
Size of icons that can be arranged on a screen is limited. Thus, in a conventional system that arranges icons on a single screen at a time, an increasing number of icons cannot be properly arranged. As a result, icons cover a screen, leading to a reduced usability.
Thus, there is a need for a method and user interface for managing an increasing number of icons, in which usability is taken into account.